


What Kind of Pokemon Are You?

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [20]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's obsession threatens to put the kibosh on he and Linkara's steamy night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Pokemon Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> All works can be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> We do not own these characters nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "What Kind of Pokemon Are You?" is from the "Pokemon 2.B.A. Master" soundtrack.
> 
> This fanfic was based off a fanart by Robynred. Link to said fanart can be found on the LJ version of the story.

Linkara turned off his camera and stretched his arms out over his head. It had been a long, hard day of shooting, but finally he was done with this review. Now that the sun had set and the rest of his team was safely settled into their beds, Linkara could meet Harvey for an evening that was also sure to be long and hard in its own way. Linkara eagerly checked the security systems, bid Pollo and Nimue a good evening, and finally ascended the stairs to the second floor with a spring in his step. He made his way to the door of Harvey’s bedroom, adjusted his hat, and knocked softly.

“Harvey? It’s me. I’m finally finished filming. Do you mind if I come in?”

Harvey lit up his cigarette and took a drag, casting a quick glance around to make sure his room was tidy and that the recently lit candles were a good distance away from anything flammable. Aside from the cig in his hand, he was the only thing that would be smoldering on this night.

“C’mon in, Kid. I’ve been expecting you,” he purred, watching with delight as the door opened and Linkara stepped inside. Harvey cast bedroom eyes at Linkara and shot him his trademark crooked smile that no one, let alone his boyfriend, could resist. His hat was off, his hair was mussed, and his shirt was unbuttoned just enough so that a few chest hairs could peek out. “I thought you’d never get done, sweetheart. I’ve just been layin’ here thinking about you.” Harvey punctuated his thought by taking a long, seductive drag of his cigarette.

Linkara wasted no time in locking the door behind him. He didn’t want to be interrupted for even one second that night. “Sorry about making you wait,” Linkara said as he turned, his eyes roving over the numerous candles lighting up the room. The atmosphere was very romantic and Linkara felt the flame of desire inside his chest begin to grow. “The latest episode was a killer, but that was mostly because I spent the whole time I was recording thinking about you too.” Linkara looked down to the older man, his knees wobbling a little when he recognized the spark in Harvey’s eyes, the adorably sexy smile playing upon his face, and spotted a smidgeon of chest peeking through his shirt. Linkara licked his lips and took a step toward Harvey. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening in surprise, as he realized that the pillow propping Harvey up on his bed was not a pillow at all.

It was a bright, blue, smiling Pokemon plushie.

“Oh. You, um, that is...” Linkara trailed off when he realized that Quagsire wasn’t the only plushie decorating the top of Harvey’s bed.

Harvey blinked, seemingly surprised by Linkara’s hesitance. “What is it, Kid?”

“You… sure have a lot of plushies on your bed,” he finished rather awkwardly.

“Oh.” Harvey looked down at his elbows, which were resting quite comfortably on his Quagsire plush. “Yeah, I guess I do.” He chuckled. “Ah, don’t worry about that, Kid. They don’t bite. Quagsire can’t even learn that move.” Harvey continued chuckling at his own joke and took one more drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out in an ashtray on the nightstand. He sat up and leaned back against the headboard, his arms now resting on Snorlax and Jigglypuff, before he undid a few more buttons on his dress shirt. “C’mon, Kid. I thought you were thinking about me. Well, I’m right here, so the time for thinking is over.” Harvey cast another sexy glance at his lover, but this time Linkara didn’t notice.

He was too busy staring at the pink Pokemon whose eyes seemed to be trained firmly upon his face. Had Jigglypuff always had eyes that were so… large and… unsettling? As if they could look into the depths of your very soul? Linkara remained locked into a staring contest with the balloon-like creature, a sense of dread starting to wash over him, threatening to engulf him and everything he knew and loved, until a snap of Harvey’s fingers caused him to blink and look up.

“Huh?”

“You know, if you’re not in the mood, you coulda just said so,” Harvey said, the beginnings of a pout forming upon his face.

“What? No, I-that’s not what this is.” Linkara sighed and rubbed at his temples. “Look, Harvey, I know we all have our hobbies and collections that sometimes border on obsessions, and I’m fine with that normally, but don’t you think this is going a little too far?”

“That’s rich coming from the guy who’s keeping an ever-growing army of robotic vermin in his study,” Harvey muttered.

“The Cybermats are not vermin and you’ll be thanking me for keeping them around one day!” Linkara sharply replied before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. “But fine, I will concede that my love of them is a bit obsessive. I will also point out to you that I don’t regularly keep my Cybermats in my room, and I especially do not keep them on my bed, so-”

Linkara broke off when Harvey snagged his wrist and pulled him down so he could give him the first of many kisses that evening. “C’mon, Kid, loosen up a little. These guys aren’t gonna bother us,” he said, patting his Snorlax’s belly in a fond manner. “They’re real soft and comfy to lie on – can’t you just think of them as colorful pillows?”

“Colorful pillows with teeth, claws, and bulbous soul-sucking eyes?” Linkara asked, his gaze flashing back fearfully to the pink menace only centimeters from Harvey’s head. Then he glanced back to Harvey and almost started drooling as he watched the singer finish unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it slowly from his body and casting it aside. Harvey then crawled forward on the bed, batting his eyes coquettishly, and reached for Linkara’s jacket, pulling him down so they were at the same level.

“I told you, they aren’t gonna bite, Kid. But I never said I wouldn’t.” He pulled Linkara close, giving a quick smooch to the other man’s neck before softly biting down.

“Ohhh God,” Linkara moaned, closing his eyes as waves of pleasure rolled through his body. “Mmm, you have a p-point… it’s not like they can… mmmph… see us or anything…” Linkara brought his hands up to Harvey’s cheeks, cupping them gently as the singer continued his loving assault upon his neck.

“You impressed at how well I mastered Bite?” Harvey murmured against his slowly reddening skin.

“Ohhh yeah… I’m so glad I had you give up learning Leech Life for it.” Harvey chuckled as Linkara moved on top of the bed next to him, his hands roving down Harvey’s broad chest before moving back up and tangling in his hair.

“That’s the spirit, Kid. Just put your mind at ease, and let me take care of you.” Harvey flipped them over suddenly, intending to get to Linkara’s neck at a better angle, but this unfortunately caused Linkara’s face to end up directly on top of Weedle.

“Ah!” Linkara cried, jumping up as if he’d just seen a snake instead of an adorable brown monster.

Harvey jumped in shock from Linkara’s outburst, almost toppling off the bed in the process. “Jeez, Kid, what’s wrong?” Harvey then noticed the Weedle plush and tried, rather unsuccessfully, to smother his laughter. “Hehe, n-never fear, I’ll protect you from the b-big bad caterpillar, hehehe.”

“Real caterpillars don’t have giant horns on their heads!” Linkara snapped, his cheeks already turning red because of his undignified shriek. He tried to get up from the bed but ended up smashing his palm down into the middle of Pikachu’s soft, yellow body instead of the mattress. “Oh, for Pete’s sake, these things are everywhere!” Linkara growled as he lifted the electric rodent and tossed it onto the floor. “How do you even sleep on this bed when you have all these damn monsters taking up all your space?”

“Hey, be careful with that!” Harvey cried as he dove after the discarded plush. “That’s an import!”

“I swear to God, Harvey, if you don’t get these friggin’ things off the bed-”

“Hey, it’s my room and I’ll keep whatever I want on my bed!” Harvey interjected hotly. “And I'll have you know that it’s pretty damn comfy sleeping in here with all these guys, unlike when you hog half the bed and take all the covers!”

“Well fine, then, I’ll leave if you already have a better bed-mate!” Steam now pouring from his ears, Linkara again attempted to push himself off the bed, but this time stopped when a set of familiar fingers caught his wrist.

“Kid, wait. Please don’t go.” Harvey sighed softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose my cool on ya like that. I didn’t mean what I said, neither. You know I like having ya here with me. I just also like having these little guys around too, and I guess I sometimes forget that not everyone’s as enamored of them as I am.”

Linkara looked back at where Harvey sat dejectedly with the Pikachu in his lap, rubbing its ears as if to apologize for its rough treatment. “I don’t think anyone’s as enamored of them as you, Harv.”

Harvey glanced down and let out a quiet laugh. “It’s true. I can’t deny that I love ‘em all. Almost as much as I love you, Kid.”

“Damn it. You know I can’t resist you when you start using your Charm on me.” Harvey’s eyebrows rose in elated surprise at Linkara’s remark.

“Does that mean…?”

“If it doesn’t bother you, than I think I can try it for one night.”

“You’re the greatest, Kid.” Harvey swiftly wrapped his arms around Linkara and drew him close, first kissing him so deeply that Linkara forgot at once about why he could have possibly ever yelled at this sweet, sexy man, and then nibbling along his neck until Linkara arched his back and cried out. Harvey smiled triumphantly and pulled off Linkara’s hat, sending it gently flying across the room so they could both maneuver with more ease. Harvey’s lips then swiftly traversed the length of Linkara’s jawline, his cheeks, his throat, everywhere he could reach.

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart. Nothing in this big, scary forest will ever get you. I’m here, just like Officer Jenny, to protect you from all the little monsters that could ever scare you.” His eyes danced as his hands trailed down Linkara’s torso and up under his shirt, squeezing and stroking every bit of skin he came across.

“I wasn’t scared, just surprised... ohhh... oh God…” Linkara closed his eyes and moaned softly as Harvey’s lips pressed hot kisses all over his skin. “Mmmph, oh Harvey that... that feels so... good...” Linkara reached his hands out to stroke along Harvey’s chest, loving how warm his skin felt beneath his fingers. “I never worry when I’m with you… Officer Harvey,” Linkara whispered as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s lips this time. “But I think I’m a bit overdressed now. I really should take a page from your friends here…” Linkara quickly shed his jackets and shirt before slowly pulling down the zipper of his slacks, his expression sultry, his eyes fixed upon Harvey’s face.

Harvey smiled when he saw that Linkara was feeling more at ease and swiftly undressed as well, stretching his now fully nude body out for the younger man to admire. He decided to give Linkara a show of his own and started stroking himself slowly, reaching full mast as he thought of what he was about to do with his lover.

“Why Harvey, I didn’t tell you to use Harden,” Linkara purred, his eyes fixed on the older man’s member as he licked his lips and stripped off his boxers. The glow from the candles gave his skin an ember hue that Harvey couldn’t resist touching.

“Hmm, you’re right. I think it’d be better if instead I used Tickle!” Harvey instantly pounced, crawling atop Linkara on all fours like a cat, before his fingers started wriggling against Linkara’s warm, smooth skin.

“Nohohohohoho I’m sorry!” Linkara cried out as he started squirming helplessly. “Plehehehehease have mercy ehehehehehe I surrender I surrender!”

“Alright,” Harvey agreed with a smirk as he stilled his hands so Linkara could catch his breath. “Any good Trainer knows when his opponent has had enough.” He lowered his head to place soft kisses along Linkara’s neck once again, slowly climbing on top of him so he could grind his waist against his. “You like this, Kid? You want any more, or should I put ya back in your Pokeball for the night?”

Disturbing mental images aside, Linkara was soon lost in a sea of ecstasy and he eagerly moved his hips in rhythm with Harvey’s. “Oh yes… Harvey, more, I want more! I love it when you’re with me, touching me, kissing me… I love it more than... than... than Ash loves Misty!” Linkara hadn’t meant to say something that corny, but it was too late to take it back, so he shot Harvey, who had frozen in place, an embarrassed look. “Uh, w-what I meant to say was, um-”

“You... you really mean that, Kid? You love me that much?” Harvey’s cheeks crinkled as a thousand-watt smile lit up his face. Then he grew very red and had to bury his face in Linkara’s neck until he could compose himself. “Aww geez… I’m... I’m so touched. Oh, Linkara...” Harvey kissed Linkara passionately, threading his fingers into his hair and clawing at his back as he pulled him ever closer. “I love you so much... so damn much… oh geez… w-why don’t I show you my Lickitung impression?”

“Oh God, are we still doing the puns?” Linkara groaned, caught between desire for more and slight annoyance. Fortunately, full-blown desire won out when he felt Harvey’s warm, wet mouth enveloping his eager member. “Mmmm! Oh Harvey!”

Harvey couldn’t help chuckling a little. “Luckily for you, my Lick doesn’t cause paralysis. You can never stay still when I do this anyway.” Harvey chuckled further at Linkara’s attempt to swat his head, so he captured his hand with his own before sliding back down and taking Linkara deeper into his mouth, placing his hands on the younger man’s hips to steady them both. Harvey’s observation was proven correct, for Linkara began writhing and moaning and sliding his fingers along Harvey’s torso. “Ahhhh...” Harvey moaned around his boyfriend’s length, loving the way he tasted. Linkara really was a doll to put up with his obsession, and he wanted to show him how much his support and love meant to him.

“Ohhhhh Harvey!” Linkara threw his head back and moaned very loudly, so overcome with joy and ecstasy that he couldn’t even remember he was on a bed covered with wide-eyed plushies watching his every move; all he could focus on was how happy he felt and how lucky he was to be with Harvey. “I love this and I-I love you so damn much!” Linkara cried, his hands once again running through Harvey’s hair and then down his back as he shivered and twitched with delight. “If you tied me up with Vine Whip and used Sing to get me to sleep every night, I couldn’t imagine a better life! I... I love you... oh, Harvey, my Harvey...”

“Mmmm... Linkara...” Harvey moaned again, continuing to take him deep into his throat before pulling back, ever the tease. “You always fall prey to my Sweet Kiss… you’re also weak to my Pound attack.” Harvey smirked as he teased Linkara’s swollen head with his tongue a bit. “I’ve also been working to increase my Agility, just so one day I can give you your very own Elite Four.”

“Ugh,” Linkara groaned again, looking this time as if he were in pain. “I’m used to the puns, but you’d better back up that one at least.”

Harvey chuckled at how Linkara moved his hips up in desperation. “Don’t worry, Kid. I will.” He finally took pity on Linkara and began to suck his length with great vigor and speed. “Oh... mmm… oh... Linkara... I love you... my... Linkara...” Harvey knew he’d pushed Linkara far enough, and he was panting just as much as him by this point. “D-don’t hold back, Linkara. Do it for me… oh yeah… Oh!” Harvey closed his eyes when Linkara came and swallowed every drop of him before slowly pulling him out.

“Harvey…” Linkara panted, looking completely exhausted but very satisfied. “I… love you.” Harvey wiped his mouth and moved up the bed to capture Linkara’s lips in a soft kiss.

“I love you too, Kid. Boy, it looks like you just got hit with Giga Drain, sweetheart,” he noted as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

“This never… gets old for you, does it?” Linkara sighed as Harvey proudly shook his head. “I guess I don’t have to be jealous about you bringing one of those waitresses who’s always making eyes at you back here. One look at this place and no sane person would stay.”

“What’s that say about you, Kid?” Harvey asked, looking more amused than insulted.

“My sanity was fine before I was buried by that barrage of puns,” Linkara quipped, though he also seemed to be in a better mood than before. “Now, if I remember correctly, you used Harden before, so I’d better take care of that important matter right away.”

“You’re just as bad as I am,” Harvey chided before moaning with joy, as he was able to experience the warm mouth and experienced tongue of the younger man.

Eventually the two were spent and lying blissfully in each other’s arms. Linkara noticed that his head was currently resting atop Bulbasaur’s leafy backside, but he couldn’t seem to make himself care about that at the moment.

“You doin’ alright, Kid?” Linkara saw the note of concern in Harvey’s eyes. “If it bugs ya, I can move this.” He reached out to grab the plant-type Pokemon, but Linkara caught his hand and lowered it.

“Nah, it’s fine. I can handle your obsession for one night.”

“Thanks, Kid.”

Linkara smiled as Harvey brushed a kiss against his cheek. He also couldn’t help snickering when Harvey snatched a Chansey from the floor and pillowed it under his own head.

“Although next time, why don’t we stay in my room? I think you’ll find it a lot less crowded since I don’t share the place with 200 friends.”

“Aside from the Cybermats wearing coats and hats that match yours, you mean?”

“That was one time when I was taking photos for my Christmas cards!”


End file.
